


McCoys Miraculous Touch.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Captain Kirk's Overwhelming Obsession!...Based on TOS Episode: Friday's Child.





	McCoys Miraculous Touch.

That night following Jim and Bones's sheer delight at finding that Eleen had named her new-born son, Leonard James Akaar and that he was destined to become the new High Teer, ruler of Capella 1V under her care, though it was still somewhat a mystery as to how the boy had suddenly become Doctor McCoy's child!

Jim was restless, and began talking in his sleep.

"Spock...No! Only Mac-Coy's touch!"

"Scotty...No! Only Mac-Coy's touch!"

"Sulu...No! Only Mac-Coy's touch!"

"Chekov...No! Only Mac-Coy's touch!"

Fortunately Bones was at his side to comfort his beloved Jim, putting an end to his pain-full cries.

Bones shook him gently to awaken him fully, saying. "Shhh relax Jim, I've got your message loud and clear! I'm always here for you darlin'."

Jim smiled at up at his beloved Bones. "What message is that Bonesy?"

Bones smiled and touched Jims face tenderly. "My darlin', you were just dreaming about some of my sweet southern lovin' Jim, that's all, and listening to you really touched my heart!"

Jim sounded confused. "Bonesy, your lovin' always touches mine too! Care to...touch me some more...Doctor?"

Bones replied eagerly. "I sure would my darlin', this is such a night to remember...for us both!"

The End.


End file.
